The Accident
by Kurenai24
Summary: An accident causes Dean and Castiel's world to crash around them. Thrust into responsibilities where there are no rules to guide them, can a chance meeting between them help them cope. Full summary inside. An au Destiel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** So this chapter is Dean's prologue and is basically a back story on Dean. Next chapter is going to be Castiel's prologue. These prologues are basically from a dream I had a little while ago; my first Destiel dream to be exact. Anyway once we dive past the prologues, the rest of the story will be up to my imagination. Hmm... I think this would be the fourth fanfic I've ever written and the longest one. So please read and review.

**Rating:** This story will be rated M just to be safe.

**Disclaimer:** Is there any point in stating that I do not own these characters etc ...I mean I think that's pretty obvious for every person here on this site.

**Summary:** An accident causes Dean and Castiel's world to crash around them. Thrust into responsibilities where there are no rules to guide them; can a chance meeting between them help them cope with the recent events or will the last remaining pieces of their lives burn to the ground?

* * *

><p><strong> ~Dean's Prologue~ <strong>

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

John was 17 and Mary was 16 when they had Dean.

For 20 years of Dean's life he was an only child, until his mother found out she was pregnant and then in came Samuel Winchester or Sammy as Dean affectionately called him.

~~0~~

When Dean was growing up he wanted to become a mechanic just like his Father and his uncle Bobby; help out at what his father called the family business. He was working at the Singer's Salvage yard for a good part of his life and was happy doing so, but a fire changed all that. A few electrical wiring inside the house sparked a fire that engulfed one half of the house in flames quickly, and though Dean may not be religious he thanks whatever higher power that is out there that he was staying over his parent's house when the fire happened and was able to help rescue baby Sammy. He and Sammy left the burning house with no injuries, John left with a few scrapes and bruises and Mary left with a few minor burns.

The fire had made Dean quickly want to become a fireman; he didn't want anybody to have to lose family like this. His father and Bobby understood his need to change his occupation, though his mother was quite hesitant at first. To this day Dean feels guilty for not following his dad's footsteps.

~~0~~

It was four years later that John and Mary's relationship went downhill...so far down that John had an affair. Dean was 24 and Sam was 4. Dean didn't really want to expose Sam to the arguing he knew that was happening so he let Sammy stay with him for as long he could.

It took 2 years of therapy to help John and Mary move through the problems that they had. Then a bomb was dropped. The women John had an affair with 2 years ago died. She had no family left to take care of her 2 year old son Adam. It would seem Kate died of lung cancer, a cancer that her family seems to be acceptable to. It has taken the lives of the men and women of all ages in her family.

There was no doubt in John's mind; he knew Adam was his son. It was a big setback but eventually Mary came around and started treating young Adam as her own. John and Mary made sure to get Adam regularly checked up so the doctors could catch any early signs of lung cancer...so far so good, as far as Dean knew.

But Dean's own relationships were no walk on the beach.

~~0~~

Dean would be the first one to tell you that he was not good in relationships, something always happened, that's why he stuck with his occasional one night stands. His two longest relationships were with Cassie and Lisa.

His and Cassie's relationship was an on again off again relationship that eventually ended. It was a few months after the fire that had Dean questioning his new career choice and while he was busy being stuck on these life changing decisions, Cassie was moving on up in her career, so far up that her promotion landed her in a new state. The long distance didn't work out and they ended the relationship for good and on good terms. They still remain in touch and Cassie and he have had the opportunity to have a cup of coffee and talk whenever she is in town to visit family. Dean truly values her friendship; he didn't ever think he could be friends with someone he broke up with, considering none of his relationships ever ended on good terms. But Dean sometimes wishes he could have made his career choice sooner ...then maybe he wouldn't be alone in this.

His and Lisa's relationship was a little surprising considering Lisa had a kid, but Dean was good with kids and he liked Lisa so he gave it a shot. Everything was going up hill ...until he almost died in a fire he and his team was dealing with ...and then the arguments with Lisa started. Lisa was patient and understanding but eventually the relationship ended, Lisa wanted someone who could be a part of Ben's life, a person whom she and Ben did not have to worry about, didn't have to wonder if they'd ever see him again. She didn't want Ben to get attached to someone who might die the next day. The relationship ended on rocky terms but he was still able to communicate with Ben as freely as Ben wanted. The phone conversations he had with Ben were the highlight of Dean's day, eventually the conversations turned into talks about the 'cool guy' Lisa was now dating ...the phone calls lasted for a few months before they stopped all together. Dean wishes he could build up the courage to call Ben, but he doesn't want to ruin Ben's perfect life.

~~0~~

It was raining extremely hard one night, with a light veil of fog covering the town and reaching towards the nearest city; people would call this the start of a tragedy, and it's not really something Dean would have considered a possible truth to, until he got a phone call telling him his parents died in a head on collision course car accident. That all of the people involved in the accident died around the same time, all of them sustaining some form of spinal injury and head trauma.

Missouri Moseley was a friend of his parents and the residential town babysitter as well as a part time psychic, she was the one who told him of his parent's death and told him why they were out in the first place. Told him of how his parents were heading into town to go see a little play that was at the theater, something to do on their anniversary. It had struck Dean harder knowing that his parents died on their anniversary. Dean wanted so badly to ask, if Missouri was the best psychic as she claimed to be, then why didn't she tell them? Why didn't she try and stop them? Apparently she had, she had even begged, but it seemed John and Mary was both adamant in their celebration.

Dean feels an unexplainable guilt claw at his chest for forgetting his parent's anniversary. They had married each other some months after he was born, so he should have remembered, but now he won't ever forget.

Dean was 28, Sam was 8, and Adam was 4, when tragedy decided to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** So this is Castiel's prologue, which like Dean's is basically a chapter full of Castiel's background. Don't worry just because I'm giving out a bit of background doesn't mean there won't be other things from their past needing to be uncovered.

**Summary:** An accident causes Dean and Castiel's world to crash around them. Thrust into responsibilities where there are no rules to guide them; can a chance meeting between them help them cope with the recent events or will the last remaining pieces of their lives burn to the ground?

* * *

><p><strong>~Castiel's Prologue~<strong>

* * *

><p>~0~<p>

His Father was a good man, a kind man, a misunderstood man. Castiel could easily defend his father, but he knew just as everyone else did that he did not know the ways of his Father. He did not understand the rules that his Father gave, did not understand the actions his Father did, did not understand a lot of things. It's difficult to understand, and it's even more difficult to explain.

His Father would be what many would call crazy and sick. Castiel doesn't know what to call his Father.

~~0~~

When Castiel was a young boy, he quickly learned that all of his siblings were related to him by their father, that each and every one of his siblings had a different mother. He learned of this because of Raphael, the 3rd oldest sibling. Raphael had brown skin; and he was the only sibling with that complexion.

Raphael had told him what their Father really does, that he goes around through towns, cities, states, and countries to pick worthy women to carry his baby. Sometimes he left the women to take care of the baby when it was born and other times he took the baby to be raised with the rest of them.

Raphael had told him the person he thought was his mother wasn't even his mother at all, that the person who called herself The Mother of All was just the caretaker named Eve; Eve who was so young and so damaged, who seemingly had this desire in wanting to birth as many children as she could.

After learning that much from Raphael, it was Lucifer, the 2nd oldest who had told him that they were a part of the 8, that they were all called The Specials. The ones Father brought back to his real home because he saw something special in them. He said that the 4th oldest had left; that the 4th didn't want to live like this. Lucifer had stated the 5th oldest had died a couple months earlier, not knowing what life was like beyond the house that they lived in because of her illness, and that after only a couple of months the 6th oldest child left too.

It was strange to Castiel, not remembering any of the siblings that left so early in his life. That the two who left the safe haven of their home, were so young that it was difficult thinking they would survive in this world. Castiel had always thought that maybe they had contacted their real mothers and lived with them; after all, coincidentally The Specials were only a year apart from each other and if Castiel was only ten, he had questioned if the 4th and 6th were even alive at all.

When Castiel turned 16, Michael the oldest sibling had given him documents and files all filled with information about his birth mother. He had immediately travelled to see her. It was easy considering his Father had money, lots of money to spare.

~~0~~

When he had arrived, Mary Ann Novak was shocked to see him, but she welcomed him. He remembered being stunned to see her as well, he also remembered how shock he was to find out he had a twin; that his father had chosen him, instead of the both of them. His twin's name was James, but Castiel had called him Jimmy instead, it just felt right.

He had learned they were a religious family just like he and his brothers were. Castiel had figured that all the women his Father was with were women who were religious.

He had learned a lot from his mother and he had quickly transferred schools to be closer to Jimmy. Castiel had never been happier or felt more completed in his life.

~~0~~

It was in college when he had started noticing that he didn't feel attraction towards anyone, yes he notices pretty girls and he notices handsome men but it never makes him want or desire them. And unlike most males who may get hard off porn, it just doesn't bring on the same effect for Castiel….except that one time.

Castiel's first and only time dealing with sex was with a girl named Meg Masters; she has this slight obsession with his brother Lucifer. He remembered how she had to play with him a while before he got hard and then they had sex. It was nothing Castiel cared for and he didn't think he did it right for his first time considering he didn't feel anything at all, but he must have done something right. Castiel remembered silently congratulating himself on watching that porn with the pizza man and the babysitter and then started cursing at himself when Meg couldn't stop asking for more….even after the multiple rejections.

It took years for Castiel to realize that it didn't matter that he couldn't feel attraction towards anyone. He had a job that he loved; he was now a professor and a damn good one at that. He taught religion, folklore and things of the supernatural, his classes were the first to always be filled up.

He was proud.

~~0~~

Castiel was watching his young niece Claire, the little gem his brother and his wife Amelia had created. Castiel was always surprised that Jimmy and Amelia trusted him with their daughter considering how he is like around kids ...around anybody, but he's glad they trust him at all.

Castiel remembers the day, it was raining extremely hard that night, with a light veil of fog covering the town and reaching towards the nearest city, but despite this Jimmy and Amelia still wanted to go to the theater and see a little play, instead of going to dine at a restaurant like they do every other Thursday.

He remembers how his heart, just out of nowhere, had felt constricted, like it was being squeezed by someone's hands. It had lasted for a few seconds and then just stopped, he barely had time to breath before he got a call from call from Rachel, the 7th sibling telling him that Jimmy and Amelia had died in a head on collision course car accident. That all of the people involved in the accident died around the same time, all of them sustaining some form of spinal injury and head trauma.

Castiel remembers feeling nothing, just like he had always felt living in his Father's home. He feels even more detached from this world, and the only thing anchoring him is a little girl.

Castiel was 30 and Claire was 6 when tragedy decided to strike.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
